Divide and Conquer
by puppyangel7
Summary: Bonnie thought being stuck in the prison world with Damon was bad enough. Soon she discovers that adding Kai and Kol to the mix is worse. Will Damon and Bonnie be able to survive their situation or will they be divided and pitted against each other?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the movie either. I just wanted to contribute something to Bonkai appreciation week. Thanks for reading!**

As usual Bonnie was the last one to arrive. She tried ignoring her stomach, but her hunger growled and made itself known. Taking long to get ready, she hoped that she would not see the three of them at the breakfast table, but she knew that wasn't going to be the case. As she came down the stairs she disregarded the feeling of nervousness that made her hesitate on the last step. With trepidation, she approached and entered the kitchen and she was the cynosure of the group. As she got to the table all three men stood up, Damon always reluctantly. Kol pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. Kai sat down with his plate almost done. Damon sat down and picked at his eggs.

"Sorry Bon, I just couldn't wait any longer," Kai said, a slice of bacon hanging out of his mouth. He always ate as if someone was going to take his food away from him and that often made Bonnie wonder about his childhood.

"How was your morning, darling?" Kol asked sitting and smiling at her.

"All right," she said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Guess who made breakfast today?" Kai asked, drumming his hands on the table. He asked this every morning much to her annoyance. Since breakfast didn't consist of pancakes Damon was out. That left Kol or Kai. Scanning what was on the table: blueberry muffins, bacon, and omelets with fresh squeezed orange juice she came to a decision. Kol made rather sophisticated breakfasts and she often didn't want to eat what was on her plate because it was too beautiful. Bonnie didn't really want to respond but she decided to indulge him.

"Was it you, Kai?"

"Yes it was, darling" he said, faking an English accent. Kol laughed at his accent, and quaffed some orange juice. The two had finally become friends and Bonnie and Damon didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Bonnie had been living with the three men for a month now and she still wasn't used to it. She had spent four months living with Damon and was just starting to stand him when Kai came. Later they discovered Kol. Living with the three of them meant being pulled in different directions. They all vied for her attention. After eating breakfast without a single fight, Bonnie felt relieved.

Kol volunteered to wash the dishes. Picking up each plate and cup with dexterity he made his way to the sink, and was better than a dish washer machine.

"Bonnie and I are going grocery shopping," Damon announced, taking Bonnie's hand.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Kai said, putting his Converse on and tying the shoelaces quickly.

"Look we'll get you all the pork rinds you want. You don't have to come," Damon said irritated. Bonnie sighed, knowing that another fight was going to start if she didn't do something about it.

"You know what I think I'm just going to stay and watch The Bodyguard," she said, heading for the living room.

"All right then I'll stay," Kai said, smiling for no reason.

Damon was not going to leave Bonnie here with Kol and Kai. "I guess I could go later," Damon said but it fell on deaf ears.

Bonnie sat on the couch and Kai clumsily sat next to the left of her. Kol glared at Damon, who took the hint and let him sit next to Bonnie. Damon felt so far from her as he took a seat next to Kai. Bonnie pressed PLAY on the VCR before a fight could erupt. Damon and Kol could hear Kai's heart beating fast as the movie started. Bonnie kept her eyes on the movie, but she knew the vampires and sociopath were not that invested on what was going on the screen. Bonnie tried to pay no attention to Kai munching on pork rinds next to her. She shook her head when he offered her some and he said, "More for me." Kai couldn't keep still and his staring was anything but inconspicuous.

"Damn, look at the house," Kai shouted.

"I've never seen this movie before," Kol mentioned.

"What the hell?" Kai said almost choking on a pork rind.

"I was in a coffin," Kol said, shrugging.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and missed when she watched this with Damon alone. She turned to look at him and he managed a small smile. Kai caught them and to piss Damon off threw his empty bag on his lap.

"I can tuck you in like that tonight, Bonster," Kai grinned as he watched Frank tuck in Rachel.

"I rather you smother yourself Kai," she said to which Damon and Kol laughed.

Kai grinned to save face but his Adam's apple gave him away as he gulped. "You have a weird way of showing me love Bon, but at least you make an effort," Kai said rapidly.

"Believe me I do not make an effort when it comes to you," Bonnie said, her eyes narrowing at him.

"We're not really going to get to watch the movie in silence," Kol muttered lowly so only Damon heard him.

"You got that right," Damon said.

"I'll tell you how the movie ends," Kai said to Kol.

"I rather you not," Kol said. "Can you please stop with the jibber-jabber."  
"I like that. Jibber-jabber," Kai said, cackling to himself. Bonnie felt like the movie she was watching was different. Every time you watch a movie with someone different it's as if you too are watching it for the first time. She couldn't believe she was interested in seeing how Kol would react to it. So far he seemed like the only one was really interested in it, while Kai was too busy staring at her, and Damon would occasionally look at her and glare at Kai.

"I can sing like that," Kai mentioned to the group and Bonnie turned to him.

"Oh, you wish," she said.

"I don't have to wish because I can," he said grinning at her.

"Bonnie, don't even encourage him. He's delusional." Damon said, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"I have many talents that you don't know about and my mouth is very talented," Kai informed and winked at her. Bonnie ignored him and her eyes were back on the screen.

"Oh please, you need better pick up lines," Damon told Kai, "at least take her out."

 _I plan to_ Kai thought _but I need to get rid of you first._ Kai smirked at Damon and said, "Gosh shut up Damon I really want to watch this movie."

Everyone was quiet for the next fifteen minutes that Bonnie was surprised, but she knew Kai was up to something. Bonnie watched as Rachel was singing on stage. Suddenly she was startled when she heard a huge burp and Kai's head landed directly on her shoulder. Damon was going to remove him when they all realized that he was sleeping. They came to the decision that it was better to leave him alone lest he wake up and start talking again. Bonnie tried to ignore his head lying on her shoulder, but she found herself constantly looking down at him. She watched as his eyes moved behind closed eyelids and wondered what he dreamt about. The movie finally ended and Kol got up.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I bloody enjoyed it," Kol said, grinning down at her.

"I will not be kind and rewind," Damon said, and stopped the movie.

"Are we going shopping?" Damon questioned. "Or are you just going to let him sleep on you like that?"

Bonnie gave a light shrug and Kai's head moved a little.

"Bonnieee," Kai moaned.

"That's disgusting," Damon said, resisting the urge to put the empty pork rinds bag over Kai's head.

Damon lifted Kai off Bonnie and left him lying on the couch.

Quickly they exited the house and made their way to the grocery store.

"Wake up mate," Kol said, throwing a pillow at Kai's head.

Kai rolled over and said, "Five more minutes."

"They are gone," Kol notified him.

Kai got up quickly and looked around. "You let them leave," he shouted.

"You fell asleep," Kol said.

"Why did you let them leave? They are going to come up with a plan now and leave us here."

"No they won't."

"You don't know that," Kai said making a fist.

"Calm down they will come back. Where are they going to go?"

"You're right besides Bonnie will see that it is better that she has us than just measly Damon."

"That's right," Kol said.

"Damon is so obtuse," Kai said, deciding to change the subject. "I mean he has this beautiful girl stuck with him and he still hasn't made the moves on her. I mean who the hell is this Elena?"

Kai watched Kol's expression change. A scowl now graced his face and he shook his head as if remembering something horrific. "She's the reason I ended up here. Bonnie could've helped me but she didn't."

"Wait so how do you feel about Bonnie?" Kai asked.

"I've been around too long and I know that witches often get taken advantage of. I used to hang out with them often and I hold them in high esteem. I think Bonnie is benefitting from being without her friends. As of now I do not hold any contempt towards her."

"Well that's good to hear. Do you think she likes me? I think she likes me. I mean I think she really did before she knew I was a sociopath. Damn I wish you were there. You would have been able to tell me how her heart used to beat around me. I mean how did it beat while I was sleeping on her shoulder?"

"Regularly," Kol beamed. "You really fancy her don't you?"

Kai smirked and said, "Is that what they call it? I don't know."

Kol laughed at him and said, "Fine we don't have to call it anything, but I better not see you painting any horses for her."

Kai pretended like he was going to vomit. "I can't be that guy.I mean if he wasn't here I'm positive I would have her right now," Kai said shaking his head. "He just ruins everything. All he talks is about Elena. Like dude no gives a damn. He's so blind but that's better for me. So what do you think I should do? You've been around long enough."

"I may have something that could help," Kol said a mischievous expression gracing his boyish face.

Kai grinned back. "Do tell."

The next few days would be entertaining indeed. "It's simple. All we have to do is divide and conquer."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the movie either. Thanks for the reviews, following and favoriting. I really appreciate it : )**

"We need strawberries," Bonnie said, as she pushed the grocery cart.

Damon got the strawberries and a few apples and dropped them in the cart.

"What are we going to do about Bert and Ernie at home?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "I don't think they will like the idea of us leaving them," she said.

"I don't know how long I can live with them," Damon said, "I'm lucky Kol hasn't tried to kill me yet."

"He better not," she said.

"You shouldn't have sent your magic back Bon," Damon scolded her.

"Look I can't take back what I did but I will not let Kai and Kol out of here," she said.

"Yeah but what about me? I want to see Elena and my brother," he stated his eyes boring into hers.

"I did what I thought was best," she said, knowing now that she wished she had her powers.

"I don't like the fact that they are buddies either."

"I know you miss Alaric but-'''

"Bon, it's not about that. They could come up with a plan to…"

"To what?" Bonnie asked, dropping in some French Vanilla ice cream.

"I don't know. Something. Anyway I have to know this and I hate to ask but I have to."

Bonnie crossed her arms and waited.

"Do you like Kai?"

Bonnie shook her head. "You're kidding right. Please tell me you're kidding." She couldn't believe he had the audacity to ask her that.

"I don't know Bon. I see the way you two look at each other."

"Yeah with hate," Bonnie clarified.

"No it doesn't look that way to me," he said.

"I have made it abundantly clear to him that I don't like him."

"Well he obviously doesn't get the hint," Damon said getting real close to her and pushed her arm off the cart so that he was pushing it now.

"Well it's not my problem that he is too slow."

"He's persistent," Damon said, putting in three bottles of bourbon carefully.

"Just like someone I know," she said nastily.

Damon knew what she meant and he stopped. "Kai and I are nothing alike. Just don't start liking him. That's all I ask."

"You don't have to tell me that. I loathe him."

"So you say," Damon said, trying on some Aviator sunglasses.

Bonnie put in a bag of potatoes and they were off. It was humbling to bag their own groceries, but she still felt kind of strange not having to pay for it.

"You know what we have to do?" Damon said as they walked with their groceries. "We have to divide them. We can't let them be friends."

"And how do we do that?" she asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet," Damon said, taking the bottle of Bourbon out and drinking some.

Later that day Kol had cooked some Shepherd's Pie. As they ate, Kai dominated the table talking about all kinds of topics. "I can't wait to meet the powerful witch Bonnie told me about," he said, swigging down his Kool-Aid. "He might be able to give me some powers so that way I wouldn't have to siphon anymore."

Damon looked at him with a puzzled look. "Who would that be?"

"That would be the wonderful Harry Potter. I mean I see us getting along since we both had a rough upbringing-" Kai stopped when he saw Damon's eyes. There was humor in them and the vampire started to laugh. Bonnie and Kol soon joined in.

"He's not real, mate," Kol said, slapping him on the back. Kai looked down, not wanting to show his embarrassment. "It's just a story. The books are really great though," Kol informed him.

Kai did his best to hide his disappointment, and he threw Bonnie an evil glare that she just shrugged off. He didn't like being laughed at and he was going to make her pay.

"I also made dessert," Kol announced happily rubbing his hands together. He went over to the oven and pulled out a pudding. Kai immediately went for it and took out a big piece of it. Bonnie tool only a small bit of it in case she didn't like it. Damon did the same as she did.

"This is so good," Bonnie said, taking some more. She looked at Kai, who had managed to shovel most of it into his mouth.

"Mmm," Kai said in agreement.

"What do you call this?" Bonnie inquired.

"Spotted Dick," Kol told them with a huge grin.

Bonnie's fork fell down with a clang and Kai almost choked. He started to laugh a big hearty laugh that caused her to laugh. The only one not laughing was Damon. "Let's play Monopoly," he suggested.

"No way," Kai said. "I don't play with cheaters."

"I don't cheat," Damon said defensively.

"Yes you do," Kol said. "I saw you. You thought you could be quick about it but I caught wind of it. There must be something else we can play."

Kai got a wicked gleam in his eye and said, "We can play Twister."

"No way," Bonnie and Damon said in unison.

Kai was disappointed as he pictured playing Twister with Bonnie. They settled on playing Duck Hunt.

Later that night Bonnie couldn't sleep so she raced down the steps and headed into the kitchen. Snapping the lights on, she grabbed a bottle of water and guzzled it down. When she turned around she saw Kai sitting at the table, his hand gripping a bottle of tequila.

"Hey there," he said, making his way over to her. He was so close to her she could smell the tequila he just drank.

"I'm going to go upstairs now," she said, trying to sound confident.

"Can't sleep? I can help you with that," he said huskily. She took a step back and hit the fridge, but her gaze never faltered.

"I don't need your help with anything, Kai," she said, noticing for the first time that his eyes were really beautiful.

"You don't know what you do to me when you say my name," he admitted. His eyes were looking dreamily at her and she wondered what he was thinking. She tried to ignore the way he was making her way feel, but her body seemed to have a reflex to him that she tried to suppress. "Bon-Bon never needs help," he continued. "Want some tequila?"

"No," she said. She tried to step around him but he blocked her.

"I'm not playing," she said without using his name.

"Me neither," he said, his warm hand came to her cheek and he caressed it lightly. "How about we go play Twister?"

Bonnie shirked away his touch and his hand fell to his side. Grinning down at her he said lowly, "We could be real quiet," he said, trying to sound convincing.

"I don't like you besides Kol and Damon-"

"That's not what your body says. Kol is not even here and Damon is-"

"Right here," Damon said. Bonnie was startled and decided to get the hell out of there while she still had the chance.

Kai laughed. "You really know how to ruin a moment,"

"You must have ear wax build up because I believe she just told you she doesn't like you so you better leave her alone," Damon said, getting in Kai's face. He looked as threatening as possible but Kai only laughed, which enraged him even more.

"Or else," Kai questioned. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You're going to be pissing where you eat from," Damon informed him.

Kai made like he was considering what Damon told him and said, "Well I don't think that's even physically possible I mean-"

"Just shut up," Damon yelled at him. "Leave her alone and there will be no trouble."

"Oh, but you see trouble is my middle name."

"I will kill you in all the ways you haven't tried yet," Damon warned him.

"Yeah but you'll just be wasting your time," he said dully.

"It will become my favorite hobby," Damon said, nodding his head.

"I don't understand why you just don't mind your own business."

"She is my business. I may fight with her and we may not always agree but we came here together," Damon explained as best as he could.

"Unfortunately," Kai said. "You just hitched a ride with her. She was supposed to come here alone."

* * *

Light filtered through Bonnie's room and she put her arm over her eyes. She got ready for the day, but she could not help but think about what had occurred last night. Bonnie waited on the last step and took a deep breath. She walked into the kitchen and immediately she noticed that something was off. Kol wasn't there and that made her uneasy. Kai and Damon stood up and they could see the look of puzzlement on her face.

"Good morning, sunshine," Kai said, ignoring Damon's hiss. Kai tried to ignore the way he felt when he saw her enter the kitchen every morning. It was like she was an ice cream truck playing that familiar tune and he was just lured by it. It was like a Pavlovonian response.

She sat down and looked at the pancakes. "Guess who made today's mundane breakfast," Kai asked, nodding his head in Damon's direction as if she already didn't know.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and replied. "Damon."

"Don't I get any pancakes," Kai asked Damon.

"Yeah they are right over there by the counter."

Kai got up and looked at the pancakes. "Damon thinks he's clever." He brought his plate and put it on the table so Bonnie could see. The pancake had a whipped cream knife on it. Kai put a hand to his heart and said, "It makes me so glad that you made this especially for me." Kai stabbed the pancake with a fork and picked the whole pancake up and tried to stuff the whole thing in his mouth. The whole thing was very messy indeed. Bonnie and Damon ignored him, but Kai's choking was getting on their nerves.

"Where's Kol?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't worry," Kai said, taking a sip of his Zima. "Brother-in-law will come by later."

"Tell me now Bon, what is Stefan like? He's not anything like Damon, is he?"

Bonnie couldn't help it, as she looked at Damon and the mention of his brother's name, her smile brightened. "Stefan is very caring, sweet and kind. I remember when I first saw him. Well I saw the back of him actually."

Damon didn't know this story. He made like he wasn't really listening to her and ate his pancakes. "Elena and I both saw him. He was wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans and I thought he had a hot back. I stood there and waited as he talked to a counselor about transcripts and immunization papers. And then he turned around and I was…" she paused searching for the right words.

Damon could feel the anger rising in him as she told Kai of her first noticing of Stefan. "I was mesmerized by him and I began to follow him and of course Caroline noticed him as well."

"So Stefan is the better brother," Kai said, knowing it would piss Damon off.

"It's okay Bonnie you could say it," Damon said.

"I'm not going to say anything," she said.

"Come on Bonnie say it," Kai goaded her.

"Stefan is the better brother," she said and Damon got up immediately. He took a bottle of bourbon and slammed the door as he headed out. He couldn't believe she just said that. He was thinking of different ways he could kill Kai when it dawned on him that he had left her alone with him.

Damon went back to the house and stood outside the door.

"Kai, stop," he heard Bonnie say.

When he opened the door he was shocked to see her nuzzling Kai's neck, while his hands were around her waist. "I love the mole on your neck," she said.

"Oh no daddy's home," Kai said, pushing her away as he looked at Damon.

"What are you doing?" Damon all but practically screamed at her.

"I'm having fun," Bonnie said, "lighten up."

"Yeah that's all we were doing," Kai chipped in. His eyes gleamed with wicked intentions and his smirk baited Damon on.

One thought circling Damon's mind was the talk he and Bonnie just had. _Why the hell was Bonnie acting this way?_

"Let's go, Bon," Damon said, reaching out for her hand but she didn't move.

Instead she shook her head and moved closer to Kai. "Kai's going to teach me how to cook."

"Bonnie," Damon insisted. "Let's go watch _Addams Family Values._ "

"I don't want to," she said.

"Take the hint or do I have to spell it out for you," Kai said slowly. "She doesn't want to hang out with you."

Damon fought the urge to pummel Kai to the ground, and couldn't look Bonnie in the face for fear that she might shoo him away.

With his pride taking a huge hit, he walked out with his head held high pretending not to care. He went to Elena's house to find some comfort there and decided to fix the porch swing.

As he worked on it to keep his mind occupied, his thoughts soon returned to the way Bonnie was behaving. Damon was disgusted as the image of her nuzzling Kai's neck and commenting on how she like the mole there, and it rattled him to the bone that he almost broke the swing again, so he decided to make a Peach Cobbler Pie.

Ever since they got here Bonnie did not show him an iota of affection and to say that he didn't mind would be a lie. He however, craved it but although it would shock him at first if she touched him he would gladly take it and not say anything about it in case it made her stop. Now she was touching Kai and letting him touch her and he just couldn't accept it.

Kai was in the kitchen getting all the supplies ready when the phone started to ring. He ran to it and picked it up.

"Hey darling," Kol said.

"Hey, why didn't you page me?" Kai said to him.

"It's so cumbersome. Anyway did it work?"

"Just like you said it would," Kol laughed evilly into the phone. "So where is he now?"

"Probably still wallowing in his man-pain. I have to go now. I'm actually giving her a cooking lesson."

"See you later then."

Kol was bored and he needed entertainment. He would surely get it now that he helped Kai out but why did he start thinking that this was a bad idea.

 **Anyway I hoped you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the movie either. Thanks for the reviews, following and favoriting. I really appreciate it : )**

Kai was rubbing his neck, still relishing in how Bonnie had touched his mole that he hadn't heard when Kol came in.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked him, looking at him as if he walked in on something private.

"Nothing," Kai responded. "Did you get it?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes I did," Kol smiled broadly, patting his coat pocket. "I don't know when we should use it."

"As soon as possible," Kai said, "he's getting on my nerves."

"Anyway, how is our little witch doing?" his friend asked him.

"She's confused and doesn't know how I'm controlling her but other than that she's okay."

"Make sure that you don't take it off your off your wrist because then it will stop working," Kol explained.

"Yeah I got it," Kai said, waving his hand about. "I saved you a piece of the Peach Cobbler Damon made. I practically ate the whole thing. He's going to be pissed."

"Well you can just control him too," Kol said with a shrug. "You can have the pie. I know how much you want it."

"True," Kai said, pulling the plate toward him.

"I'm going to go play chess with Bonnie," Kol said to him and left the room.

"I'll play winner," Kai called out.

They made their way downstairs where Damon was rummaging through the fridge. Kol went to the living room where Bonnie was setting up the board.

"You ate my pie, didn't you?" Damon questioned him.

"I think it was Bonnie," Kai lied.

"You're lying," Damon said, his eyes narrowing down at him. He was right in front of him in a flash.

"So what if I am. What are you going to do about it?" Kai said. He didn't back away and puffed up his chest.

"You're such a glutton," Damon accused. "I don't go eating your pork rinds do I?"

"You can always make another pie," Kai suggested. "Or you can just eat the cupcakes Bon and I made."

"Yeah so you can eat the whole thing again."

"Cry me a river," Kai said to him. "Just punch yourself," Kai said dismissively.

Damon didn't know why, but he clenched his fist and brought it hard against his face. It stunned them both and Kai started to laugh.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon questioned him.

Kai smirked and said, "I'll never tell."

"So where did Kol go all this time?" Damon asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"I don't know where he went. I don't keep tabs on him like that."

"Yeah, but you know what he's doing now, right?"

"Yes. He's playing chess with Bonnie. I wish it was a game for three players. I need entertainment. Let's go upstairs."

Damon looked at him quizzically but followed.

They went to the bathroom. "I want you to shave your whole head," Kai demanded.

Damon took out the razor, his hands acting of their own accord. "Stop," Kai said as Damon was about to start.

"On second thought just shave one eyebrow."

* * *

Kol giggled as he heard what was going on upstairs.

"What's so funny?" Bonnie said as she took one of Kol's pawns.

"I'm going to win again," Kol said. He captured Bonnie's queen, which caused her to gasp since that was her favorite piece.

"I should have listened to you about Silas," Bonnie admitted. Kol stopped looking at the board and his gaze fell on her. His amber eyes that often had humor were now serious. "He killed my father," she said.

"All I wanted was to stop hell on earth," he explained. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Bonnie didn't know why, but she felt like out of the three men, she could talk to Kol. There was a certain maturity that he possessed that the other two lacked. It could have been because he was the oldest but she wasn't quite sure that was it. He wasn't a crapehanger like Damon was, or a chatterbox like Kai. There was a certain calmness that he possessed. His eyes were trained on her as she continued to speak. "I thought about the way we killed you. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that all the vampires that you created died."

"There was nothing you could do. They had their minds made up," he said. "Check."

"I could've stopped them, but I didn't."

"To be fair I attacked you too," Kol said, waiting for her to move her king. "Don't worry that's all forgiven."

Bonnie concentrated, thinking about where to keep her king safe. "You were trying to do the right thing, but I was too blind to see it at the time."

The game lasted for another twenty minutes and Kol had won.

Out of curiosity she asked him, "What are you going to do once we get out of here?"

"If," Kol said with an emphasis on the word, "If we get out of here I'm going to live on my estate in England, you're welcome to join me if you want," he smiled as he tipped her king.

Bonnie was surprised by his response. She thought surely like Kai, that revenge was on his mind and that he too would come after his siblings. He must have seen the confusion on her face because he said, "What, you thought I had something else in mind?"

"Yeah I thought you did," Bonnie said, biting her lip. Kol smiled, noticing his desire for witches flaring up. She smiled back at him because frankly he looked like an adorable puppy.

"Well I don't," Kol said trying to sound reassuring. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah why do you hate Damon so much?"

"The same reason you hate him," he replied.

"I don't hate him," Bonnie said, "not like I used to anyway. I can call him a friend now."

"If he's your friend, then I would like to see what you call an enemy."

"He can be good sometimes," Bonnie said, defending him.

"I don't like seeing witches getting taken advantage of. If I may give you a piece of advice, little witch, drop your friends. You, Bonnie are a Queen" and he picked up the Queen piece, "do not be a pawn," he said.

No one had ever told her that before, and she looked at him, sensing the sincerity in his eyes. He had made her feel like she mattered and she felt the anger rising as she heard Damon's harsh words in her head, " _It's cuz you suck at magic_."

Here was someone she considered an enemy telling her that she was a queen and she needed to let it sink in.

"But Damon says I suck."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Yeah probably because your around him all the time. Don't pay any credence to his words, darling. He doesn't know any better."

"You're right," Bonnie nodded.

Kai came in a moment later sucking on a popsicle and asked, "So who won?"

"I did," Kol said, beaming with joy, "but she put up a good fight."

Bonnie was going to leave when Kol said, "Stay."

She shook her head, "I'm going to check on Damon."

"That was hilarious," Kol said, talking about what Kai made Damon do, as Kai set his own pieces up.

"I don't like how she's always going back to him," Kai said, gnawing on his popsicle stick.

"Yeah that's definitely a problem." Kol said to him as he made his first move.

Kai licked his blue stained lips, and stared at the bored. "We need to get her on our side," he said lowly. Don't worry Damon's not listening. I forced him to ignore this conversation."

"We will just have to force her to be on our side," Kol said, moving his horse up.

Kai smiled at him widely and said, "I'm so going to win."

* * *

"Damon," Bonnie called.

"In here," he called back and she went to the bathroom. He was staring at himself in the mirror and she found that quite odd. When she reached him her mouth fell open in astonishment.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie said as she noticed his eyebrow gone. She wanted to laugh but she noticed how anguished his face looked.

"It was an accident," Damon said.

Bonnie's stomach lurched, knowing that that was not the case. She wanted to talk to Damon about how Kai was controlling her, but he had forced her not to talk about it when she was forced to nuzzle his neck.

They were silent when Damon said, "Kol," and for a moment she didn't understand. She could see that Damon was pleading with his eyes to speak, but he knew that he couldn't because the pair were downstairs and they would be listening. Bonnie nodded her head in understanding as Damon fogged the mirror and wrote "Kol is the key. If we can get him on our side then we may have a chance."

Bonnie erased what he wrote and fogged up the mirror. "How?"

Damon wrote back, "You."

"What are they talking about?" Bonnie asked him.

"I don't know," Damon said lowly. He could hear what they were saying but his mind was not paying attention.

* * *

Kai was jumping all over the living room, and Kol looked back at him dazed. "I won. I beat you," Kai sang and he ran to the board and tipped Kol's king over.

"I let you win," Kol said. "I know every trick in the book. I just wanted to see how you would act and it is truly bizarre."

"I bloody beat you," Kai continued. "I beat an Original Vampire."

"I have to tell Bonnie. Bonnie," Kai screamed. "Come down here."

Kol shook his head as Bonnie came down. She came slowly wondering what Kai was going to order her to do next.

"Look," he said when she got closer. "I beat him," he said, pointing to the board. "I won for us."

Bonnie looked at the board and at Kol who wore a glum expression, but he managed a small smile when she said, "Too bad." She went over to him and rubbed his shoulders. "Maybe next time," she said.

She went to the kitchen quickly, ignoring Kai's mouth that was ajar. She had touched Kol was all his brain kept saying. Her hands had consoled his so-called mate. She touched him willingly. Why did he suddenly feel like he was a loser? He couldn't eat the pie and he had really wanted to eat the damn pie. Why was his mind so scattered right now. Why couldn't he think straight?

Kol was setting the board and asked, "Want to play again?"

When Kai didn't answer him, he looked at him and he could see a flash of rage in those gray eyes, but it was gone as he forced a wide grin to come on. He went to his room and took the pie he had set on his nightstand. Bonnie was sitting down, working on a new crossword when she spotted Kai making his way over to her. "Hey, I saved you a piece of pie." He set it down before her. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"Thanks," she said softly but she didn't eat it.

He leaned down and put his hand over her crossword, so that now she was looking directly at him. "You know Bon, the more you resist, the more I will persist." With a wink, he left her sitting there, contemplating his words.

Kai sat across from Kol and lowered his sleeve, "You said this bracelet can control anyone?"

Kol hesitated before he moved his pawn. He hadn't realized how hard he had slammed his pawn, until he saw a crack form on the wooden board. "Yes," Kol stated, his eyes reflective, doubting whether he should have given him the dark object in the first place.

 **If someone can tell me how the Bracelet of Obedience actually works I would greatly appreciate it. I know that it can control people but would it be able to control the person who created it? I don't watch The Originals so I don't know. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
